


Prompt Fill #2

by Shentarii



Series: TUA Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (my tags are crap and i'm sorry), Bite marks, Biting, Frotting, M/M, Marking, and I had to write it, but for a different fandom, but i love these two, i found the prompt for this on tumblr, look the boys are possessive okay?, this isn't any more referenced skin than you'd find in a pg / pg13 movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shentarii/pseuds/Shentarii
Summary: Kliego, possessive marking, rare opportunities - Diego can't show off marks because of work, so when he lets Klaus mark him up- who is he to say no??   based loosely off this prompt: https://shetanshadowwolf.tumblr.com/post/185304474985/azireffable-crowley-kissing-aziraphales-neck





	Prompt Fill #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> dedicated and gifted to Starofwinter, because inspiration and encouragement to go ahead and post this as-is. TY darling

"Right here."

Klaus leans in and drags the flat of his tongue against the patch of skin Diego taps, just a little above his heart. Diego is running hot, skin flushed prettily, heart pounding away under Klaus' fingers and mouth. 

He sets his teeth- the bite doesn't actually create a mouthful, just sets the edge of an imprint to the flesh- and then seals his lips and  _ sucks _ . Hard enough, long enough, and the skin against his lips grows more heated as the minor blood vessels rupture and the bruise forms just under the skin. 

Klaus lifts his head to look down and preens at the very blatant mark on his lover. 

Gods, it's only day one of a week long vacation, and Klaus is going to litter as much of Diego's body with marks as his lover will allow.

There's already matching marks on both hip bones- a talent, because the skin is so thin and easy to accidentally tear if he uses too much pressure. Three on his chest now, and as Diego double taps along his shoulder, Klaus drags his hips. The friction of Klaus' trapped erection against Diego's bared makes Diego hiss out a gasp. 

"Two more, and then I'll take you apart," Diego promises. 

Klaus shudders and then sets his teeth to shoulder, this time a full mouthful that will make the mark take over the arched muscle. It's down in the meat closer to his arm, so most shirts would cover it just fine. It'll ache gloriously whenever Diego moves, though.

He works that spot until there's a perfect set of teeth marks with a bruise rising within them. Diego is carefully grinding his hips up, careful not to dislodge Klaus' mouth, and Klaus kisses him fiercely when he lets go. 

"Come on baby brother," he hisses against Diego's lips. "You gonna wear me out?"

"One more," Diego gasps. His fingers are digging their own smaller bruises into Klaus' hips. 

Klaus thrusts against Diego with a whine. He likes the act of marking almost as much as he likes seeing them later, and it feeds Diego's need for smaller pains. 

_ If I can still feel, I'm still alive, _ Diego had once said. It made- and still makes- a lot of sense to Klaus. 

"Come on," and then one hand slides up Klaus' lanky body until Diego digs his hand into his hair and tugs. Klaus moans for him, eyes hazy with lust. 

"Right here," and Diego taps his other hand on his neck. High- halfway up Diego's throat, higher than any of the shirt collars he wears. Klaus focuses, sharpening and pupils blowing wide. 

"You sure?"

Diego tugs his hair in answer, tilting his head and leaving his throat on stretched display. Well. If he's going to  _ insist _ \- 

Klaus kisses Diego's fingers on his throat, and licks skin again as his hand moves away. His breath rushes hot over damp skin, and a moan vibrates under his lips. 

Klaus  _ bites _ , sucking deep, pulse thudding against his tongue, Diego's fingers digging back into his hip and skull, cock hard and trapped. Just like the jump of muscle under his tongue. 

He doesn't move away for a couple long, devouring minutes, and when he does Diego's neck looks violently dark. It'll only get darker as the bruise settles. Both their eyes are dilated, and Klaus is panting. Diego, the bastard, isn't even out of breath- damn his natural talent- but he is dragging in shallow breaths past the blossom of ache in his throat. 

"Fucking  _ fuck me _ already," Klaus snarls, and Diego grins before flipping them both over onto the bed in a viciously effective move from their childhood, and getting on to things definitely  _ not _ included in their childhood. 

\-----

They're in the tub, much later, and Klaus trails his fingers over the marks on Diego's body. "Did you want to match the other side?"

Klaus stills, fingers just inches below the brilliant hickey on Di's throat. "You spoiling me?"

Diego tilts his head again, baring the unmarked side. 

Like Klaus could resist  _ that _ sort of offer. 

  
  


By the time the next day officially rolls around, Diego's throat sports two large,  _ vividly _ dark bruises, spread against his tanned skin. Klaus has a matching set of his own. 

\------

  
  


They haven't faded by the time Diego comes back from vacation and walks into the station in uniform. More than one person does a not- subtle double take. 

He's getting coffee when his partner, Detective Patch sidles up to him. "Tell me that's a hickey and not someone trying to strangle you again."

"Nothin' to report. And what else did you expect me to do with my vacation time?" 

"No comment." 


End file.
